


Loving

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 2: Written for Thalia:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Severus<br/>Plotlines: 10) Severus interrupts Harry’s potion, which causes unexpected results and 13) Severus loses his virginity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Written for Thalia:  
> Pairing: Harry/Severus  
> Plotlines: 10) Severus interrupts Harry’s potion, which causes unexpected results and 13) Severus loses his virginity

“Severus, calm down. It’s going to be all right,” Albus said calmly as he watched the pacing Potions Master.

“Potter did this and you had better punish him for it! It will cost me precious time to find a solution,” Severus shouted angrily as she stared at herself in the mirror. Why does it always have to be Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom that screws up? He couldn’t believe Potter had turned him into a woman.

“We already have the solution, Severus. Harry has to break something inside you,” Albus answered grinning, his eyes twinkling.

“Break something in me?” Severus muttered to herself until she realised what the Headmaster meant. “Hell no! You can’t do this to me. I can break it myself just fine.”

 

*****

 

Harry finally got his wish. He had to bed the Potions Master and take her virginity so that she could change back into a man. He wanted her to feel special and had asked the Headmaster for somewhere private. Harry looked around the room. Candles were lit and soft music was heard in the background. As he sat on the bed, the door opened.

Severus didn’t know what to think, but she had finally accepted the fact that the only way out of this predicament was for Potter to take her virginity. Severus had never been touched before. He was standing nervously in front of the painting as it demanded the password. “Loving,” she mumbled.

Harry watched the female Potions Master enter the room and waited patiently for her to approach. Severus’ gaze was held by the flickering candlelight. She hadn’t expected music and candles. Severus turned to Potter and slowly made her way to him. When she stood in front of him, she realised that Potter had grown taller and was the same height as her.

Harry watched Severus walk towards him and stared at her long black hair, her dark eyes meeting his green. The woman was dressed in black robes and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what she was wearing underneath. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, deepening it when she didn’t pull away.

Severus felt the kiss and shivered when Potter’s hands went from her shoulders to the small of her back, just resting on top of her ass. Her own hands grabbed Potter’s hips and pulled him closer towards her. Severus felt a tingling in her loins that needed to be satisfied. 

Harry smiled when he felt Severus pull at his robes, demanding him to get undressed while she did the same. He gasped as more skin was revealed when the robes slid away, leaving Severus completely naked.

“You didn’t wear anything underneath your robes?” Harry mumbled as he eyed her body.

“No, the robes are too hot in this warm weather,” Severus answered as she tried to cover her nakedness, still a bit unsure of herself.

Harry stepped forward and pulled the hands away from the beauty that stood before him. He cupped her breasts and leaned forward to suckle her nipples.

Severus gasped at the strange sensation flowing through her body as it settled between her legs. She felt herself becoming wet.

Harry noticed the gasps and looked down to see small, white drips of juices slipping down the elegant legs. He kneeled down and attached his mouth to her clit and sucked sharply, causing Severus’ legs to buckle. Harry groaned as he continued to suckle Severus towards her first orgasm.

Severus didn’t recognise what she was feeling, but she knew Pott…Harry was sucking her climax from her body. Grasping onto Harry’s head to steady herself, Severus screamed out as the pleasure washed through her body.

Harry stood up, licking his lips as he guided Severus towards the bed. He arranged her on her back before kneeling between her legs. He touched every patch of skin before dipping his fingers into her opening and then using her juices to slick his hard cock.

Severus watched each movement as Harry prepared himself. She felt the cock enter her slowly. Harry stopped every time she tensed until he touched the hymen inside her. Severus looked into the green eyes and nodded.

Harry bent forward, making sure he wasn’t breaking her hymen yet, and kissed her deeply. He swallowed her scream as he pushed forward and took her virginity. Harry reached between their bodies and played with Severus’ clit as he continued pushing in and out of her, causing Severus to moan constantly.

The pain was gone after a few moments and had been replaced by pleasure. Severus pushed back as they found a rhythm they both loved. Not too slow, but certainly to not too hard and fast. It didn’t take long for Severus to orgasm a second time, squeezing her inner muscles around the cock deep inside of her.

Harry screamed his lover’s name as he came hard, filling her with his semen. He kissed Severus lazily as he collapsed on top of her. As he pulled out, he saw her body shimmering as she turned back into a man.

Severus felt the change and looked at himself, then at Harry who was still lying on top of him. “Uhm…”

“I finally got you. I’m not letting you slip through my fingers now. I love you,” Harry babbled as he opened his heart.

Severus gasped. He hadn’t expected the words that he had always wanted to hear. “I love you too, but we can’t do this again. Not until you graduate.”

“You love me too?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Yes, I have ever since we started working together on the Occlumency lessons,” Severus answered as he snuggled against Harry’s side.

“I really have to wait until I graduate?” Harry whined as his hands travelled south again.

Severus laughed as he slapped the hands playfully away from his cock. “Yes, it’s only another four months. We’ll be fine!”


End file.
